


Blanket Thief

by WarmaCrewe



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmaCrewe/pseuds/WarmaCrewe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it so much to ask that a Warlock be allowed to sleep in peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Namesake” is the copyright of Isabelle Melançon and Megan Lavey. This story/art is licensed under the Creative Commons as a attribution, non-commerical work. No profit is being made off this piece.
> 
> Illustrations by: Shoopart

  
It was getting late, and the fire had settled to an echo of flame flickering now and again over softly glowing embers. Others had already gone off to rest, but here he was, still talking with Alice about logistics.

“Just to review – tomorrow Jason and Wendy will scout in the morning before we head directly into the glade. When they come back with the report we'll proceed in pairs to the market, and you will go with Emma to the dealer while Selva and I hang back at a scouted location. But I'm still worried about the memories getting -”

Alice sighed and said brusquely, “Warrick, I know you're concerned about everything going without a hitch, but the fact is that you can't control everybody, especially not Goblins. Calliope has done this before, not to mention we've already gone over the plans several times this evening.” She paused and glanced at his apprehensive face, and then said with a wry smile, “Emma will be fine.”

Warrick met her glance briefly before coughing “Yeah, right. I know. Just, um, checking. Everyone will be safe. Not just Emma.”

“Right.” said Alice, still smirking at him. “I think the best thing you can do for 'everyone, not just Emma' is to turn in. Tomorrow may well be very long, and you're going to need your powers at maximum.” With Alice, everything she said was at least half a command. She kicked the fire out and got up abruptly from the rock she had been sitting on, turned around and walked through the tall grass to her tent. Over her shoulder she called back to Warrick “G'night,” before opening her tent and climbing in. He would have considered it rude behavior coming from anyone but Alice, but he was mostly used to it now. Mostly.

Warrick sighed and got up. With the fire put out, he was surprised to find the night chilly. Chilly? Immortals don't get cold, he thought to himself. Though he wasn't sure exactly what it meant that he was cold, he did know that he wanted a blanket. He hadn't actually budgeted a tent, thinking he wouldn't need one due to his previous imperviousness to the elements of the enchanted glade, but he did bring one blanket. However, when he walked over to where he had left his bag, he noticed that his blanket was missing. He groaned. Selva.

So he poked his head into the tent being shared by Selva, Elaine and Emma. Selva, as usual, was a packrat and had significantly more bedding than any person could possibly use. And yet, lying on top of the mountain of comforters, was his blanket. All the ladies were sleeping soundly. Or so he thought.

He slowly picked up the corner of his bedclothes. But she rolled to her side and tucked them under herself. Warrick whispered as low as possible near Selva's face.

“Selva! Pssst. Give me my blanket.”

Selva sighed and rolled over yet again. “Mmmm no. Cold,” she murmured, as if still asleep. But he saw a small smile at the corner of her mouth, and her eyelids twitched. She was faking it! The sly witch.

Warrick rolled his eyes and tugged at the blanket again. “C'mon you troll, I know you're awake,” he whispered again. She sighed in her “sleep” but did not budge. Warrick was just choosing between either giving up or waging a full-on blanket tug of war when he heard a soft voice call.

“You could sleep by meeee” Emma sighed in a tone that was most certainly truly sleepy. Then she actually shifted over and extended out her blanket for him, eyes still completely closed.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

Warrick froze.  _Oh Oz, did they hear it?_ Did he see Selva's smile really turn into a full-on grin, or was it the light? 

He gazed down at Emma, looking so peaceful and content. Her lips were gently parted as she slumbered next to the invitingly warm space she cleared for him. Warrick's voice seemed to raise about three octaves as he said “Uhhhh  yeah  I guess  I could... ” The words hung in the air for an agonizingly long pause.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._

He grabbed his blanket with a fierce yank and closed the tent flap quick as lightning.

 

 


End file.
